


The Unicorn's Maiden

by ObsidianRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Altar Sex, Bestiality, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Other, Outdoor Sex, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, fertility, unicorn, unicorn mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRose/pseuds/ObsidianRose
Summary: She was the virgin that had been chosen for this sacred ritual.  Because of her, the few unicorn remaining in the Forbidden Forest could regrow their numbers.  She was the catalyst.  She had always wanted to help needy creatures, to make the world better, and this was an important step in that path.





	

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly about herself in an attempt not to shiver in the night air. 

“Don’t yeh be nervous, ‘Ermione,” Hagrid commented.  “Argider’s a gentle fella.”

She grimaced and focused her eye on the tree line again.

“He chose you, Miss Granger,” Dumbledore smiled.  “It is an honor to be selected for such an event.”

“I know,” she whispered. 

“Gettin’ to be about that time, I s’pose,” Hagrid mumbled with a glance up to the moon.  “Argider ought to be ‘ere any minute now.”

“Ah,” Dumbledore nodded.  “We’d best not make him wait, then.  Miss Granger?  It’s time to prepare yourself.”

“Okay.”  Swallowing nervously, Hermione tried to ignore the presence of the Hogwarts Headmaster and Gamekeeper as she stripped out of her clothing. 

Once fully bare, she took in a shaky breath and stepped out into the clearing.  A soft rustling sound drew her attention to a gap in the trees where the young unicorn steed appeared.

“There ‘e is,” Hagrid stated.  “Right on time.”

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as she stared at the unicorn.  He had been a beautiful creature in the daylight when he had unexpectedly visited their Care of Magical Creatures class, but in the light of the moon he was positively magnificent.  His coat gleamed as though made of stardust, and as he slowly approached her, she could scarcely believe she was not locked in some fantastical dream. 

And it was fantastical.  Truly unbelievable.  Her twelve-year-old self had been astonished to discover that unicorns did, in fact, exist.  And at eighteen, to be shown marked attention by one – to be nuzzled by the young male when he had just deigned to be patted by those of her classmates willing to make their virginity status public knowledge – had been incredibly thrilling.  But to learn the details of their breeding practices, to learn that the attention from the unicorn meant she had been selected for his fertility ritual, had left her completely flummoxed. 

Ever since that morning’s class, Hermione had been shut up in the Headmaster’s Office reading about the intricacies of unicorn mating and being convinced by Dumbledore of the extreme privilege it was to participate in it.  Apparently, male unicorns were born essentially sterile.  Before they could successfully mate with the females of their herd, they first required the untouched channel of a maiden witch for their first mounting.  Once the young male had completed his fertility initiation ritual, he could breed a female under the next new moon. 

Dropping her eyes from the unicorn, Hermione hesitantly glanced toward the stone altar in the center of the clearing.  That was where her maiden blood would be spilled.  Where she would allow herself to be mounted.  By a magical creature.    

“Oh god,” she whimpered.

“Courage, Miss Granger!” Dumbledore called from the shadows.  “If he senses your unwillingness, he will abandon the ritual!”

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she summoned whatever courage she could find.  She then returned her gaze to meet that of the young unicorn.  Argider.  He was beautiful.  His large eyes slowly blinked, and his gossamer tail flicked once.

Interpreting it as a question of her acceptance, the witch nodded and moved closer to the altar.  After a second’s pause, the unicorn finally crept further into the clearing.  Her heart pounded louder the closer he came.

As Argider advanced, Hermione stepped blindly until hitting the sacred stone.  Then, almost as if in a trance, she turned around, sank down onto her knees, and draped herself across the flat altar.  She jerked as her breasts touched the frigid stone, but that was soon forgotten once the unicorn’s snout pressed against the apex of her thighs. 

Gasping, she spread her legs wider and closed her eyes, forcing herself not to pull away as a warm tongue invaded her private area.  It disappeared after a moment, but her anxiety only increased when she felt and heard the large creature moving to stand over her.  Daring to open her eyes, she saw strong, gleaming forelocks on either side of her head, effectively trapping her into place.  The warmth of his abdomen seeped into her back, calming her immensely.

And then she felt it.  The large head of his cock prodding at her opening. 

Sensing her trepidation, Argider whinnied softly.  Almost immediately, Hermione felt secure, felt confident, felt aroused.  She was the virgin that had been chosen for this sacred ritual.  Because of her, the few unicorn remaining in the Forbidden Forest could regrow their numbers.  She was the catalyst.  She had always wanted to help needy creatures, to make the world better, and this was an important step in that path. 

The thick cock rubbed against her slit, reminding her of her duty, and she could feel herself growing increasingly wet in anticipation.  A scream tore from her throat, however, when the unicorn suddenly thrust forward, impaling her.  Whimpering, Hermione unconsciously tried to scramble away from the pain, but Argider bore down on her, all but pinning her to the stone altar. 

Tears streamed down her face as she was brutally stretched open with a second thrust.  She had never felt such pain in her life, and for the first time regretted not letting Ron under her skirt during the few months they had tried being more than friends.  Or Viktor when he suggested she accompany him back to his cabin on the Durmstrang boat following the Yule Ball.  Surely neither of them would have hurt her like this.

As a warm liquid trickled into her channel, however, the pain rapidly lessened.  And then, it felt… good.  The third thrust of Argider’s cock elicited a burst a pleasure that radiated through her entire nervous system.  Surprised by the delicious feeling, Hermione opened her eyes and focused on the unicorn’s front legs.  As the muscles in his legs flexed, and she was buffeted by his rutting, his hairs caught the moonlight like a prism, separating out all of the colors, which seemed to wash over her.

A warm tingling spread through every cell of her body, and suddenly it wasn’t enough.  She needed more.  She needed it deeper.  Harder.  Whimpering, Hermione tried to push back against the invading cock. 

Immediately, Argider halted his movement after withdrawing his member and then made a noise of warning.

Hermione sagged in disappointment recalling the instructions she had been given.  She had to submit to him entirely.  To the unicorn, she was naught but a rite of passage.  If she put him off, he would abandon the ritual and set back the mating cycle for another year – or possibly longer.  She would have gone through all of this for nothing. 

Swallowing nervously, she held absolutely still.  The seconds that ticked by seemed like eons as Argider stood steady over top of her; his large cock just brushing the edge of her sex.  Biting down on her lip, Hermione willed him to start again.  She needed his cock inside her.  Needed the feeling of absolute bliss that he could give her. 

Argider shifted, spurring a heavy dose of disappointment to course through her.  But then, he slammed into her once again, albeit with greater force than previously. 

Unable to help it, Hermione’s eyes closed and her mouth gaped open.  It was amazing.  It was peace.  It was devine.  It was… too much.  She couldn’t even process it any longer.  The pressure, the pleasure… she was going to burst.

Her fingers uselessly moved against the hard stone, trying to find purchase as the sixth thrust came.  She cried out in pleasure as an intense orgasm began to ripple through her body.  She had no idea that such a feeling could ever be felt.

And then Argider plunged his member into her for the seventh and final time.  A thick stream of hot liquid filled her, essentially burning her from the inside out and causing nearly every neuron in her body to fire the most confusing, incredible mix of signals they could produce.  She had scoffed at the description of the narcotic properties of unicorn semen, but now… Now, she swore she could taste colors and see sounds. 

Tears of joy leaked out of her eyes at the feeling of velvet rubbing against her cheek.  If pressed, she doubted she could decide whether Argider’s nuzzling of her face or the feel of his cock filling her channel was more delightful.  She never wanted either sensation to end.  She could lay there, trapped by the large beast and impaled by his sizeable member, for the rest of time and be wholly content. 

Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply, basking in the most perfect feeling she would ever experience.

It was interrupted, however, by the pressure of a hand on her head.  Blinking away the fog from her mind, Hermione rolled her head and found herself looking up into the face of the elderly Headmaster.

“W-wha-?” she finally managed after struggling to find the capability of speech.

“Come now,” Dumbledore smiled, draping a velvety blanket over her nude body.  “Tis time to get you back inside.”

Confused, the witch shakily propped herself up and looked about the area.  “But..”

The Headmaster stroked her head gently.  “He’s gone, child.”

“Gone?” she repeated.

Dumbledore nodded.  “Gone a little while now.  Back to the herd, I imagine.”

Hermione rubbed her face as her lower lip began to tremble.

“It’s alright, Miss Granger.  You did well, but it’s time to return to the castle.”

She nodded, but when she could not figure out how to move, she looked to him in fear. 

“Do not worry yourself, child.  Your strength will return after a good rest.”  Standing up, the wizard glanced over her head.  “Hagrid?”

“Course, sir.  I’ve got her,” the half-giant nodded, bending down to scoop up the quivering girl.  He tucked her protectively against his chest and tucked the blanket tighter around her.  “S’a good thing yeh did there, ‘Ermione.  Argider’s very grateful to yeh, I bet.  Maybe he’ll even bring by the first foal fer yeh to see next year.”

Hermione moaned softly and turned her face into his shoulder. 

“Don’t yeh be worryin’,” Hagrid said quietly.  “Got yeh a private room in the infirmary.  Poppy’ll take right good care of yeh, we’ll make sure no one does any talkin’, and we’ll do what we can to help with yer cravings when they set in.”

Cravings.  She had forgotten about those, dismissed them as unlikely as she read about the ritual.  But now, having felt the pure bliss, she now understood why witches who had coupled with a unicorn would desperately seek that feeling again by filling their aching cunts with whatever cock they thought might be useful.

With a soft sigh, Hermione expelled what little energy she still possessed to lift her head enough to see over the gamekeeper’s shoulder.  She scanned the moonlit grounds as they moved back toward the castle, hoping to catch a glimpse of Argider.  When she failed to do so, she closed her eyes in disappointment and sank back against Hagrid’s chest. 

The heartbreak one of the authors had described that followed in the immediate wake of a unicorn’s fertility initiation had seemed absurd at best.  But Hermione knew now that it was a very real sensation.

Tightening her grip on Hagrid’s coat, she realized she would give anything to fall asleep and wake up as whichever unicorn mare it was that would be fortunate enough to be bred by Argider.


End file.
